Talk:Apollomon (Fusion)
Xros Heart Member Would Apollomon and Olegmon now be considered members of Xros Heart United Army.--Ovidkid 18:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :And Grademon, yes. They, Yuu, and Damemon/Tuwarmon should all be listed as former Bagra members, as well. 18:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Nominal Status What is wrong with stating that Apollomon is the nominal Death General while Whispered is the true Death General? Jdogno7 (talk) 23:05, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :Because, as explained previously, both are covered on this page. They are two minds in the same body, but the infobox applies for both of them. Furthermore, the official character profiles, such as the Toei and Asahi profiles, even call Apollomon "The Death General that rules Bright Land", using exactly the same language as for Whispered without denoting either as the "true" General. 04:46, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Very well, I concede on this discussion point. Jdogno7 (talk) 05:37, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Not destroyed in Darkness Mode Is there any place to note that of all the Dark Death Generals (Using both labels from the original Japanese and the English dub), Apollomon was not destroyed nor revived while in Darkness Mode? Contrasting with Dorbickmon, NeoMyotsimon and Gravimon who were destroyed while in Darkness Mode but not revived. While Splashmon was both destroyed and revived in Darkness Mode. Yggdrasil's Experimental Being (talk) 04:08, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :We don't do trivia, and Zamielmon doesn't have a Darkness Mode either. A pattern that only holds for 4/7 of a small group isn't worth noting. 20:47, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "A pattern that only holds for 4/7 of a small group isn't worth noting.": Why? Yggdrasil's Experimental Being (talk) 08:27, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :Because at that point, you can't even call it a pattern. It's statistically negligible. 15:35, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "...and Zamielmon doesn't have a Darkness Mode either.": Olegmon does not have a Darkness Mode as well. "A pattern that only holds for 4/7 of a small group isn't worth noting.": The 4/7 refers to the ones who were destroyed in Darkness Mode? Because if it refers to the ones who entered a Darkness Mode that would be 5/7. Yggdrasil's Experimental Being (talk) 23:18, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::DG that were not destroyed and revived in Darkness Mode: all of them but Splashmon. ::DG that were destroyed in Darkness Mode and revived in base form: Dorbickmon, NeoVamdemon, Gravimon ::DG that were destroyed in base form and revived in base form: Apollomon, Olegmon, Zamielmon :::Like I said, there is no pattern. This wiki doesn't do stupid trivia for the sake of having trivia. 03:01, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Well there could be a pattern: DG without a Darkness Mode: Zamielmon, Olegmon DG that entered a Darkness Mode: Dorbickmon, NeoMyotismon, Splashmon, Gravimon, Apollomon DG that were destroyed in a Darkness Mode: Dorbickmon, NeoMyotismon, Splashmon, Gravimon DG that were revived in a Darkness Mode: Splashmon Yggdrasil's Experimental Being (talk) 04:18, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :You're kind of grasping at straws; this is small sample-size trivia at best. Splashmon's Darkness Mode 2 is unique in a franchise sense as it's considered his true form, but the same cannot be said of the anime counterpart, rendering it metafictional reference at best. Lanate (talk) 04:30, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "You're kind of grasping at straws; this is small sample-size trivia at best. Splashmon's Darkness Mode 2 is unique in a franchise sense as it's considered his true form, but the same cannot be said of the anime counterpart, rendering it metafictional reference at best.": I am confused at what you are getting at in terms of there being a problem. No rudeness whatsoever meant. Yggdrasil's Experimental Being (talk) 05:20, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :Lanate just explained exactly his point. The wording was very simple. Stop just repeating the other editor's post and asking "why" when they explained things very simply. :I'll state one more time: this wiki doesn't do trivia, the end. This is not a discussion worth continuing. 06:48, December 16, 2015 (UTC)